


Tale of two beast

by Myfishpink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Friends to Enemies, Martial Arts, Other, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfishpink/pseuds/Myfishpink
Summary: The Strory of 2 friends, the hardship that tore them apart and the battles they must fight to reclaim it
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: The wolf and the tiger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in 2020, it's been forever!  
> Hope you all still like it though!

Cherry blossoms fell as two men sat at a table sipping tea and talking about what was happening in their lives "So how's your boy doing?" asked Tora "Oh, he's as energetic as ever, always training whenever he can" said Okami "He's become a truly great fighter! Although...." his ears drooped as he let out sigh "I wish I could get him to stay still for 5 minutes" The weretiger gives him a knowing look "Sounds like you've got your hands full" said Tora, the werewolf took a sip of his tea when his wife came in "Um, dear, Alpha isn't in his room" she said worriedly. Okami Immediately spat out his tea "Oh god, where's that boy gone of now?"

~*~

The young weretiger hides in the grass, waiting to strike, Alpha had been doing extra training in the forest, even from afar, he could hear him counting "94, 95, 96...." as he did sit-ups near the lake "97, 98, 99, 100!" Shouted Alpha as he did the final sit-up, he stood up, wiped the sweat off his brow and then "HYAAAAA!" Strip lunged at Alpha from the grass, tackling him to the ground, Alpha managed to throw him off, Strip retaliated with a flurry of punches, Alpha blocked them and hit back with his own punches, Strip jumped back to avoid them and charged in with a roundhouse kick, Alpha dodged it, however, grabbing Strip and throwing over his shoulder, onto the ground "HA! looks like I win again, Strip" said Alpha, looking down at the weretiger, Strip pounced onto Alpha, knocking him over as the two boys laughed, shifting into there animal forms from the excitment of it all "That felt awesome" said Strip, rolling onto his stomach "yeah, I get so excited whenever we fight" Replies Alpha "I'm gonna beat you next though" Strip assured "Please, I've already beat you 50 time" Alpha smugly replied "Your the only one I haven't beat yet, it's only a matter of time" said Strip as he huffed and looked away, his ears perked up, he turned to Alpha and asked "We'll still be friends after that, right? When one of us wins?" Alpha stared at him for a moment "yeah man, of course" Answers Alpha "Always?" Asked Strip "Always" Assured Alpha. "Well I better get going" said Alpha, shifting back to his human form "I have to get back home before my d-" "and where do you think your going, young man?" Alpha jumped back as his father appeared  
"DAD! Wh-what are you doing here?" Alpha stutterd, knowing full well why he was here "How many times do I have to tell you not to run off!" Okami said, dragging his son back home, Strip watched with a smirk on his face until he heard his father's voice behind him "That means you too" "WHAT! how did you get here?" Strip asked, bewildered "Okami said you'd be here" Tora explained

~*~

"You shouldn't wander off like that" Tora told Strip as he tucked him in for the night "I know, dad, It's just I really want to beat Alpha, he's my greatest rival!" Strip insisted, Tora laughed "Well we all have something to we want to work towards, but if you focus on one thing, everything else gets lost" Tora explained "Get some rest, okay?" "Alright" Strip replied "I love you, dad!" "Love you too, son" said Tora as he turned off the lights

~*~

It was a quiet night, and the young weretiger was sound asleep in his bed, when he heard a loud sound, it coming from his father's room, he got up to investigate it, "Dad? What are you do-" he stoped. In front him was an open window, a mess black feathers covered the floor and there, laying in a puddle of blood was his father. Strip ran to his father's side, he tried to shake him awake "DAD!? DAD! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Strip yelled as he sobbed, but his father wasn't moving, he was dead. Strip laid his head on his father's chest, shaking as he sobbed, as he lifted his head, he say a note on the floor, he picked it up, wiping his eyes off tears, it read " **Never underestimate what we are willing to do to attain victory . Signed, the Raven Nest dojo** " Strip crumbled the letter in his hands, his sorrow replaced by pure rage "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS" Strip growled

~*~

The next day, Alpha got to his usual training spot when he saw Strip sitting by the lake "Hey Strip!" Said Alpha as he approached the young weretiger "How's it going, buddy?" "Don't bother me" Strip coldly told Alpha, Alpha was a bit stunned "Um, are you ok Strip?" Alpha asked "My dad died last night" Strip answered, Alpha was silent for a moment "Oh, I-I'm so sorry" he said sadly, trying to put a hand on his friend's shoulder but Strip slapped it away "Leave me alone Alpha, I don't need your pity" said Strip, he stands up and starts walking away. Alpha runs after him "Strip! wait-" Strip growled at him, his eyes flashed with agression, Alpha stepped back, his ears back and his tail between his legs as he watched his friend go deeper into the forest.


	2. A lonely heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years pass, Alpha still misses his friend

~ _10 years later_ ~

BAM!

Alpha kicks the tree, leaves shake out of the branches and fall to the ground 

"Again"

BAM!

"Again"

BAM!

"Again!"

BAM!

"Finish!"

BAM!

Alpha roundhouse kicks the tree, a shower of leaves comes down and his own leg ached from the force of the kick, Alpha rubbed his aching leg, panting as he wiped off the sweat on his forehead. "Alright, take a minute to catch your breath, and then go run few laps around the forest" says Okami, handing his son a cup of water. Alpha sits down and takes a sip, the aching in his leg becoming a numb feeling instead, he tries to steady his breathing as his dad sits next to him "Alpha, you've seemed rather unfocused lately, is something wrong?" Okami asked him "Oh, it's nothing, really" Alpha assured, the old werewolf could tell that Alpha was lying but he didn't want him to force him to say it "Very well then" said Okami "Now go run those laps!" He ordered "Yes, Sensei!" yelled Alpha.

~*~

Alpha ran trough the forest, his paws scraping against the dirt as he bolted trough the trees, when he found a lake in the clearing up ahead. He stoped and stared at the clear blue water, recalling the times he and Strip played there, a smile grew on his face as he saw the memories of there child selves racing and sparring and having fun together, but then he remembered that day, the anger in Strip's eyes, the coldness of his voice, the sorrow and hatred that could be felt from every edge of his being. Alpha hasn't seen Strip since he went into the forest. He felt like such a fool, why didn't he go after him!? He should have done something, anything! Why did he just stand there? Alpha was furious, but he took a deep breath and managed to calm down, it was too late to fix his mistake now, he just had to make sure didn't happen again. He took one last look at the lake before continuing his run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> Kudos and comment if you did!


	3. A call to action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha wants to join a tournament run by the Raven's nest dojo

Alpha walked through the city, carrying two buckets of water on his shoulder pole. It was busy as usual, merchants selling their goods, plays being preformed, students chatting with there friends on the way to school, the whole city was thriving with activity. As he neared his home, Alpha noticed a large crowd of people gathered, curious to see what the comotion was about, Alpha got closer, shoving past a few people to get a good look. There he saw a werecrow handing out flyers "Come all warriors! Test your strength in the tournament!" He said as he waved and handed flyers to the crowd "You! Good sir, whould you like join the tournament?" He said as he handed Alpha a flyer _"Come join the Forest fire tournament, test your strength and become the greatest warrior!"_ it read. Alpha looked over and noticed something at the bottom of the flyer _Hosted by the Raven's nest dojo....._ he recognized the name, they were 2nd highest ranked dojo in the city behind his father's. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

~*~ 

Alpha returned home, putting down the buckets next to the well "Ah there you are, Alpha!" Okami said as he saw Alpha come in "What took you so long?" He asked him. Alpha fished the flyer from his pocket, before handing it to Okami "What can you tell me about Raven's nest?" He asked him, the old werewolf looked over the flyer, a sad look growing on his face "The Raven's nest dojo was the third highest ranked dojo in the city, my dojo was second and Tora's dojo was first. Talos is a strong fighter but his soul is dark and his motives are greedy and...." Okami's knuckles turned white from how tightly he was clenching his fist "And so he killed Tora, just he could climb up the ranking" Alpha stood shocked as rage grew on his father's face, which softened into a frown "Tora was a dear friend of mine, I should have done something sooner, but I suspect it at the time" Okami explained "I can only imagine what his son must have felt" he added. Alpha's eyes widened "Wait, you mean Strip?" He asked "Yes, the loss of his father took a toll on them poor kid" Okami answered. Without hesitation Alpha stood up, grabbing the flyer from his Okami's hands "Father, I'm going to join the tournament!" He declared, Okami stared at him for a moment before standing up and putting a hand on his son shoulder "Very well, let's make sure your prepared!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> Kudos and comment if you did!


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha begins training for the Forest fire tournament

Alpha was thrown to the ground yet again "you need to stop being so reckless" said Okami "focus on my attacks, cut out everything else". Alpha got back onto his feet, taking his fighting stance, he charged in, only to be knocked down by a low kick, Okami simply sighed.

Alpha ran trough the agility course, weaving between the poles. 

He got knocked down again

The tree shook as Alpha kicked it, the well worn bark cracking with the impact.

And again

"197, 198, 199, 200, 201..." Alpha counted as he did pushups.

And again...

Alpha let out a growl as he pulled up the rock by the rope in his mouth "Alright, that's enough for now" Okami said, Alpha Immediately let go of the rope, he sat on the ground, gasping for breath, his father handed him a rag, which he used wipe of his sweat "Power alone is not enough, you must focus on targeting your opponent weak points, pay attention to how he moves and when to strike" Okami told Alpha, Alpha nodded and got back to his feet.

Okami beat Alpha's stomach with a rod, and while he grimaced, he didn't budge. 

Okami held Alpha's feet as he did sit-ups "250, 251, 252..." he counted 

Alpha lands a full-power kick on the tree, which manages to knock it over as he and his father watch in shock

Alpha stared at Okami "Focus" he told himself 

_Focus, Focus, Focus!_

_...._

_.....there!_

Alpha blocks Okami's punch, before dodging the next two and landing a kick on the old werewolf's side, knocking him down. Okami yelps and puts a hand on his side before at Alpha "Your ready" he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> kudos and comment if you did!


	5. Meanwhile, in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where has Strip been all these years?

Strip wandered through the forest, the darkness only illuminated by the of moonlight shinning between the trees, his steps were careful so as to not trip on a root or brush against a tree branch. Suddenly he heard a low growl, a bear was bearing it's fangs at him, Strip put his hands in the air "Please don't hurt me, I'm not food" he pleaded as the bear charged at him "Besides...." he said, feeling his nails grow sharp and his skin become furry "I'm tired of eating bear anyway!" He said as he grabbed the bear, sinking his fangs in to it's neck before pinning it to the ground, he panted as the adrenalin started to ware off, looking at the now dead creature "better start making a fire" he said.

~*~

The fire crackled as Strip punched the tree, the bark of which was covered in dents and claw marks from his previous training sessions, he finished with a kick and wiped his sweat off before taking seat next to the fire. He ate a piece of bear meat and watched the fire burn "I still need to get stronger..." he said "I must avenge my father's death" he saw a shadow in the night sky, he grabbed it, thinking it was a bird, only to be meet with a flyer **"Come join the Forest fire tournament, test your strength and become the greatest warrior! Hosted by the Raven's nest dojo"** "That name...." Strip murmured, memories of his father flashed through his mind before landing on that day, his father, laying dead in a pool of blood and black feathers. Rage filled Strip, tears streamed down his face, his breathing became rapid, he let out a roar that was heard through the entire forest. He now knew what he had to do, join the tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> Kudos and comment if you did!


	6. The tournament begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Forest fire tournament has begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't put up a chapter in a while, but here I am!

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer said to the crowd "The Forest fire tournament will officially BEGIN!" He announced, the thunderous cheers from the crowd only fueling Alpha's nerves. He had spent months training for this, why was he so nervous? "Ey, ya nervous kid?" The large man sitting next to him asked "N-no, I'm fine, really" The large man put a hand on his shoulder "It's alright, fella, you look strong, I'm sure you'll do great" he said with a hardy smile. Strip was happy for the encouragement until another man, this one slim and sneaky butted in saying "Hey, don't you be getting all buddy-buddy with your opponent!" He growled "Oh please, you wouldn't know sportsmanship if it stepped on your tail" The large man rebudeled. This quickly grew into an argument, Alpha sitting awkwardly in the middle as two of them bickered. Suddenly, the argument was broken up be a loud squawk "Alpha, Kuma. It's time for your match" said the organizer.

~*~

"For the first match we have the Wolf den's heir, Alpha! Against the mighty beast himself, Kuma!" The announcer yelled as Alpha and his opponent made there way into the arena. Both fighters stood ready as the referee said "BEGIN!". Immediately, Kuma started shifting into his were form, his brown furry form towering over Alpha as he tried to grab him, Alpha slid under him and got in a hit to his back, Kuma then began swiping at him with his claws, Alpha managed to dodge the first two but the last one hit him right in the face, leaving claw marks across his cheek. Alpha barely had time to register the pain when Kuma caught him in a literal bear hug, Alpha struggled to get free, feeling the air being squeezed out of his lungs, he shifted to his were form and bit down on Kuma's arm. The werebear let go of him, yelling out a pained shout as he grabbed his injured arm, Alpha shifted again to his animal form, quickly darting around him, trying to confuse him. It seemed to work as Kuma lunged at Alpha, who did a sweeping kick to knock him to the ground. The referee whistled and raised there hand on Alpha's side "And the winner of the first round is...ALPHA!" The announcer yelled, the crowd cheered for Alpha, ecstatic at the match. Alpha could only breath a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> Kudos and comment if you did!


	7. The eyes of a predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody is watching from the shadows

Talos sat in his booth, he watched the fight rage on between the wereeagle and wererat as he sipped his tea "Sir, may I come in?" Kuro asked as he stuck his head through the door way.Talos nodded, Kuro came into the room and bowed, although he was visibly anxious "I-I don't mean to question your leadership but, why do we need this tournament?" Kuro asked "We must find somebody strong enough to kill Okami" said Talos "Yes, I know that but, me and my men were able to take down Tora, couldn't we just do the same for him?" Kuro added "Okami is on his guard, he knows what we did and that we'll be coming for him next. Plus, with all the deaths surrounding the dojos, people will get suspicious. If we can pin the blame on some one else, we'll be able to kill Okami while avoiding suspicion" Talos explained "I see, well then what do you need me to do?" Kuro asked "make sure the tournament runs smoothly, and be ready to "convince" the winner into joining us. Do what ever works, bribe, threat, black mail, anything to make sure they join our side" Talos ordered "Of course sir" Kuro answerd, leaving the room. Talos continued watching the match, the wererat landing a jump kick on the wereeagle's chest, knocking them out of the air and onto the ground "Washi is out, Nezumi is the winner!" The announcer yelled, the cheers from the crowd being muffled by the glass "How disappointing" Talos mutterd as he took another sip of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> kudos and comment if you did!


	8. Brutality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament continues

"You ready to lose, little kitty?" Kitsune taunted Strip as they waited for the next match to start. Strip stared at him blankly "I'll be moving so fast you won't even know what hit you! You'll be lucky to still be alive after I'm done with you" Kitsune boasted, Strip wasn't fazed by the werefox's taunts, looking him dead in eyes "hey, leave him alone! Now's not the time for this" Taka scolded from across the room "Aww, still sad because your bestie got knocked out, hmm?" Kitsune mocked "She tried her best, dwelling on it won't make it better, best thing I can do is get revenge for her" Taka said. She walked over and put a hand on Strip's shoulder "You'll be fine, don't worry" She tried reassuring Strip, he brushed her hand away "Strip, Kitsune, your up" the organizer said "I'll try to go easy on you" Kitsune said as they walked into the arena. Strip stayed silent

~*~

"For the next match, we have the speedy trickster, Kitsune! Against the long lost heir of the Tiger claw dojo, Strip!" The announcer yelled as the two entered the arena. Strip kept a blank expression as two took there fighting stances and the referee yelled "BEGIN!". Kitsune shifted into his animal form and began dashing around the arena, Strip just stood still as his opponent darted around him, Kitsune shifted to his were form and ran up for an attack. But Strip caught the fist, and before Kitsune could react, Strip began to crush his fist with his hand, Kitsune screamed as he felt the bones his hand being broken, he managed to dislodge his hand from his opponent's grip, he grabbed his broken and bruised hand, his fingers crooked and blood dripping on to the arena floor, he tried to punch him with his other hand but Strip dodges and hit him in the stomach before kicking him in the head. Kitsune shifted into his animal form and ran, feeling the pain from running on a broken paw, but the adrenalin running through him made him ignore it. Strip gave chase, shifting into his own animal form, he pounced on the werefox, sinking his fangs into his side before tossing him like a rag doll. Kitsune tried to stand back up, but he slumped back down to the floor, the pain being to much to bear, Strip went in for a final blow but the referee stopped him "Kitsune is down, the winner is STRIP!" The announcer yelled, his cheerful voice contrasting the worried murmurs of the crowd. Strip gave one last look at the scared and injured werefox before leaving the arena. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> kudos and comment if you did!


	9. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha tries to reconnect with Strip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so SO sorry! I haven't posted a new chapter in forever, I got so distracted but I'M BACK

Alpha barely dodged Nezumi's punch, he tried to kick him but the wererat shifted into his animal form, leaving him swatting at empty air. Nezumi scurried around arena, Alpha shifted into his animal form to chase him but the wererat was too fast for him to catch. He stoped and shifted into his were form, giving Nezumi a "come at me" gesture. Nezumi growled, he charged at Alpha, and landed a huge punch to his gut. Alpha grimaced, but he held firm, he grabbed Nezumi's arm and threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground "the match is over, the winner is ALPHA!" The announcer yelled, the crowd cheered, Alpha was too relieved to notice how half hearted it sounded.

~*~

As Alpha made his way to the break room, he saw an extremely injured werefalcon being carried away by two doctors, she had claw Mark's all over her body and her right arm seemed to be broken. Alpha wondered what on earth happened to her when he bumped into Strip. "O-oh! Hey Strip, long time no see, huh..." Alpha said awkwardly "Good to see you too" Strip said coldly "You been doing well in the tournament?" Alpha asked "Yes, I just beat my opponent for the semi finals, you might of seen her earlier" Alpha realized what he was talking about "Wait, you did that!?" He said shocked "Why did you go that far?" Strip looked away "Look Strip, I understand why you feel this way, I should have been there when your dad died, I shouldn't have let you go into the forest, I should have been a better friend" Alpha' calm voice and reassuring hand on his shoulder did little to soothe Strip's rage "You don't understand!" Strip yelled "If I had just been stronger, I could have saved dad!" Alpha felt like he was getting smaller as Strip came closer "Do you wanna know why I went into the forest? It was to prepare myself, harden myself for this fight, Talos killed my father, I'm not stopping until he is killed by my own hands!" Strip stared Alpha right in the eyes "And the only thing between me and him is you" an organizer came in "Alpha, Strip it's time" he said "See you In the arena" Strip said as he walked off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> Kudos and comment if you did!

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it?  
> Kudos and comment if you did!


End file.
